


[Poodfic] and then redemption

by Boompowkablam



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art Welcome, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, it's lighthearted, loki eat bbq pringles at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: A Podfic Of Spidermooned's Story."Kid," says Tony Stark wearily, "Please gimme a reason Loki's been spotted talking to Spiderman that isn't 'I wanted to be his friend'. Please. Tell me you can do that."Peter hums. "I could?""And that reason would be the truth?"Peter shrugs into his sweater. "If you wanted it to be the truth it could be.""That right there, that right there, is why I know it's gonna be a lie."***Peter befriends Loki, and then some.OKAY UPDATE TW: very side character expresses suicidal thoughts, there's the chance of a car crash, and drunkenness and all that craic but it is very lighthearted
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	[Poodfic] and then redemption

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and then redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681208) by [softlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblue/pseuds/softlyblue). 

> Hey my humans I'm back with a new podfic! I love this story so thank you so much to spidermooned for letting me make this. I had a lot of fun! As always I hope this is not the worst and that you enjoy. Also i'm still working on my other podfics so don't worry they should be out soon. I read this story and had to make it my brain would not let me do anything else.

**Text:** [and then redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681208)

**Author:** [spidermooned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyblue/pseuds/spidermooned)

**Reader:** [BoomPowKablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 45:49

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lretri74nxwdm8k/and_then_redemption.mp3/file)


End file.
